Start in Miami
by Serafin09
Summary: GSR Story! My first FF! Nick and Sara must go for a case to Miami. Do they come back again? Sara will be heavily hurts! How is the Reaction of Grissom? Does Grissom come to late?  Please R&R! NOW UPDATED Chapter 11 and 12, 03.11.07!
1. The Case

My first FanFiction, I hope you like this! Please, review! Thanks! Special thanks Mrs. Grissom!!

**Author: ** Serafin09  
**Title:** Miami**  
Gender:** Romantic / Drama**  
Rating:** M**  
Spoiler: **Perhaps something episodes from CSI, but no certain episodes  
**Language:** English**  
****Pairing** GSR! And other from the CSI**  
****Summary** Sara and Nick must go for a case to Miami. It happens something unexpected. Do they come back again?**  
****Disclaimer:** **I do not own CSI; the characters are not mine, but I like using them for my own pleasure**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Sara parked her SUV in front of the building of the CSI and got out. During the journey the way from her apartment to the Crime-Lab, she had thought once again about Gil Grissom only. She had not especially slept last night. The nightmares tormented her already for many years now. 

She went determined to the Crime. When she passed by Grissom's office, light was already turned on.

„ Hey, Grissom. "

„ Oh hey Sara, once again you are very early here, " he smiled at her.

„ Oh well, I am just a workaholic like you ," she said.

I will never banish the thought of him. This knowledge hit her hard, because she had decided to discard Dr. Gilbert Grissom from her mind and thoughts.

„ Do you have any news with regard to the case, Grissom? " Sara asked him

„ I'm sorry, Sara. We have to visit the boyfriend of Emma Miles once again. ", said Grissom.

„ OK, see you later, "she replied

Sara went to the lab where she walked into Greg.

„ Hi Greg, how was your evening yesterday? "

„ Hi Sara, thanks it was great. Amy really is a Sweety. We have spent the whole night together and…… "

„ Oh, oh, oh Greg, please, spare me the details, " Sara said laughing.

She liked Greg, he was a very good friend of her, but by no means had she wanted to hear intimate confessions of of him now. Somebody embraced her from behind; this actually could be only one guy.

„ Nicky, you are back again? How was it in Miami? "

Sara beamed at her best friend.

For the first time since quite a while Nick saw Sara laughing. It has become a rarity.

„Miami was excellent. Do you have a minute, Sar? I have to talk to you ".

Nick had suddenly become very serious.

They went to the break space and Nick poured them both a coffee. They sat down.

„ Ok Nicky, what is so important? ", asked Sara.

„ Do you work with Grissom on that case, the murder of Emma Miles? "

„Yes, why? " Sara looked surprised at Nick.

„ I believe we have to deal with a serial killer. In Miami they work at the moment on a similar case. A young woman called Melissa Offer is missed. Neither she was found yet, nor her corpse "

„ Have you already told Grissom? ", Sara asked Nick

„ I did not meet him yet, he was not in his office ".

„ I think I know where he is. Please wait for me, I am back with Grissom backing a minute. Then you need to explain to us everything in detail. "

Sara hurried to the garage where she found Grissom.

„Grissom come along, please. Nick has news in relation to our case of Emma Miles ",Sara said in a tone, that made Grissom look up right away.

„ I come immediately ", Grissom answered.

The case seems to get under Sara's skin more than supposed. Grissom would have liked to see a smile on her face once again. He knew, he had hurt Sara deeply at that time. Maybe it was too late now. He resolved to ask her later whether she accompanies him after the shift to a bar.

Sara retuned to Nick who still waited in the break space for her.


	2. Meeting

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

In the meantime, Warrick, Greg and Catherine also came to the break space and Greg once again told his stories of the night!

Sara was glad about a bit of variety. She put her whole strength in this case, to finally catch the murderer.

„ Hey Sar, is everything ok with you? " Warrick asked her.

„ Yes, everything's OK.", she sounded unpersuasive.

Warrick, and Catherine exchanged looks, and asked themselves what probably might be wrong with Sara.

Only Nick knew, why Sara was so cold and unfriendly. She still was in love with Gil Grissom.

„ Hey Sara, honey when do you go out with me?" Greg moaned, he simply did not gave up.

„Greggo, my Darling, if Grissom sends me to Miami to investigate the case I will go out with you this evening. As this won't happen within the next 100 years, I have to disappoint you. This means we will never go out. ", Sara said with an ironic smile on her face

Everyone started laughing because Greg put a face on, as if he immediately wanted to burst into tears.

Sara went over to Greg, she was sorry that she played tough with him. She embraced him and said:

"Greggo Darling, you know my love only belongs to you! "

„ Thanks Sara, even I know how you meant it ", repliedGreg laughing.

Grissom pushed his head through the door frame, he only had heard the last words: „ Who has meant what? ", he asked

„Sara just told Greg that he is the only one she loves! ", said Catherine who clinged to Warrick because she had so hard to laugh.

Sara's and Grissom's looks met. She looked Grissom directly in his eyes, and believed to see sadness._ What nonsense, she chastised herself. Gil Grissom has no feelings, at least not for me._

Grissom averted his gaze of Sara and said to the team:

„ Everyone has to be in half an hour in the conference room. I need the whole team. Nick, you come immediately with me to my office, I need all details from Miami. "

Nick reported Grissom about the case in Miami what he also already told to Sara.

„Thanks Nick, I sees you immediately in the discussion space.", said Grissom seriously

Grissom called his colleague Horatio and informed him about the local case. The difference to the case in Miami was that they had a murder victim here in Vegas.

**... TBC **


	3. The Lost Bet

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

As everyone got to the conference room, Grissom started.

„The case of Miami has absolute priority. It doesn't matter on which case you work, it is not important. Tomorrow NICK, SARA, you both fly back to Miami, you are needed there."

Sara showing a lack of understanding looked at Grissom. Did he send them really to Miami? Greg had a wide grin on his face again. But it was not only him, the other three smirked also!

"WARRICK, CATHERINE you visit of the boyfriend of Emma Miles once again, we need his DNA. GREG, please examine again the blood that we have found in the car." Grissom continued.

"Why are you grinning, Greg? "

„ Oh, it's nothing, boss ", Greg answered quickly with a serious expression on his face. He saw how angry his boss already was, because he disturbed the team discussion

„ Greg, you would not grin so widely if it was nothing. Spit it out! ", Grissom requested.

Greg got red faced and started to stutter: "S.S . a . r . a."

Catherine who was still grinning spoke for Greg: „ Sara told Greg a while ago, that if you send her to Miami, she will have a date with him tonight. "

Now Nick and Warrick also couldn't hold their laughter back anymore.

„ Now, Sar you can't deny this, we were all witnesses." said Warrick.

Grissom looked at Sara, she was perplex and furious at the same time.

„I keep my promise, Greg. I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock and then we drive to the Diamond Bar! ", with these words she already left the room!

„Well Greg, so easily you can get a Date. ", said Grissom also smirking.

Gregmurmured something and disappeared, too.

„Guys, I also would like to go to the Diamond bar tonight. Therewith our Sar is at least not alone with Greggo. ", Catherine looked at Nick, Warrick and Grissom waiting for an answer.

„ You can always count on me, Cath, "Nick replied.

„ I have nothing on my schedule for tonight. I'll accompany you, Cath. " answered Warrick with a grin.

„ What is up with you Gil, do you join us? ", asked Cath.

„ I am sorry, I have to take care of several things yet ", Grissom said to escape the situation.

„ What big things do you have to do except working? You come along with us; we pick you up at half past seven! ", said Cath in a tone which did not tolerate any contradiction.

**... TBC **

* * *

**When you like this Story, or not, please review!**

* * *


	4. Date in the Diamond Bar

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Sara stood in front of her dresser and asked herself what she should wear today. She hadn't that many cloths to go out.

She was glad that the others would join them. However, Cath didn't tell her so far that Grissom would come around, too.

She liked Greg and had nothing to object in relation to a date with him. But it would raise Greg's hopes and this is what she wanted to avoid. She really liked her "Greggo" very much, but deeper feelings for him were not existent.

The only feelings which you could call love did she have for Gil Grissom. She sighed at the thought of the fact that this would never become reality.

Finally she found something suitable it was a gift of Cath. Trousers of black satin and a fitting, clinging top in purple with rhinestones. 'If I hadn't Cath,' she thought 'I would sometimes become desperate.'

Greg fought his shoes as the doorbell rang.

"Hey Sara, nice to see you! You look stunning. Why do I never see you like this in the laboratory?" Greg grinned as he said this.

„Little Greggo, don't become coltish otherwise I go without you," Sara replied with the same grin.

"Listen, I'm sorry concerning the scene in the lab today. I didn't intend to stultify you in front of Griss," said Greg.

"It's okay. I wasn't especially friendly to you, too. Was I? Friends?" Sara asked and put forth her hand towards him.

„Yes friends, Sara-Honey," Greg laughed and ignored her hand and hugged her instead.

"Let's go now. The others will surely wait for us."

As they arrived in the bar the others were waiting already.

Sara had a smile on her lips. She looked forward to the upcoming evening with her friends. She seldom went out.

„Hey Cath, hey guys", said Sara with a stunning smile.

"Sara, nice to see you, you look amazing! And the pick of the bunch is you have recovered your smile. Where did it hide?" Nick teased her.

"Nicky, my dear I only smile if I am surrounded by sexy men."

The others had to laugh as they saw Nicks puzzled face.

Sara linked her arms to Nicks and said in a low voice "Hey, I meant no harm. I am fond of you, Nicky and you are also sexy!"

„Thanks, Honey I just can return the compliment. You look damn sexy tonight. You should wear such cloths frequently.

Actually Nicks voice was so hushed that nobody could hear it, but Grissom who wasn't noticed by Sara so far heard it. It gave him an odd feeling, some kind of pain in his heart.

'This woman isn't only sexy but ravishingly beautiful. Alas Gil, give it up. At that time she said herself "then it will be too late, Gil Grissom!"' he sighed.

Sara realised now that he was there, he looked sad. She couldn't help but approaching him. She lay her hand on his shoulder.

„Hi Gil, nice that you came, too," Sara smiled at him.

Gil's heart beat faster, her smile, he loved it so much.

„Hey Sara, you are good looking tonight!" that was all Grissom managed to say.

"Thanks."

Sara hadn't expected that for sure. She was completely perplexed. Gil Grissom has just told her, that she is good looking. She didn't want to think about it any longer. Tomorrow she would take off for Miami and wouldn't see him at least for two weeks. She relaxed a bit.

As she went over to the dance floor to dance with Cath, Grissom followed her with his gaze. He just couldn't look the other way.

„Sara, my dear, this dance is mine. After all we have our date tonight," Greg said smirking.

„For naturally, Greggo, I am on your command the whole evening," Sara laughed.

Greg was a good dancer. He spun Sara as if she was a doll. They laughed and they had fun. So much fun Sara hadn't had for a very long time. She was grateful to Greg. She had a smile on her lips, lost in thoughts.

Warrick sneaked up at Cath.

"Cath, do you see how Grissom is looking at Sara? If I wouldn't know it better I would say our boss is in love with Sar."

"You're right, Warrick. In fact it is as you say. But since the day he had brushed Sara off she is crossed with him. However, he snubs her again and again," Cath replied.

„Did I tell you how sexy you're looking tonight?" Warrick asked Cath with a grin.

The embarrassed Cath blushed. What one could only experience on rare occasions.

"Thanks, Warrick. I just can return the compliment. You also look damn good. Oh,… not that you're normally not good looking…," Cath stammered.

"Never mind, I know how it was meant," Warrick said laughing and took her arm to guide her to the dance floor.

In the meantime Greg and Sara stopped dancing and she danced with Nick to a slow song.

She has put her arms around Nick's neck and Nick has pulled her close. She nestled closely to him. She enjoyed Nick's closeness. It did her good that Nick held on to her. They were friends, very good friends. That was the reason why it was self-evident to dance like this.

"Sar, don't you want to tell me what's up with you? The last months you are so closed minded. It's the first time since a long period that I see you freed tonight," Nick looked worried at Sara

„Nicky, I am simply exhausted, that's all. I just needed relaxation. This evening is exactly the right thing. The whole matter with Grissom has worked me over. Please excuse me that I don't like to talk about it now, but I enjoy the nice hours here."

"It's okay, but promise that you come and talk to me if it's getting worse," Nick said pestering.

"Yes, I promise, Nicky…honestly!" Sara put on her most beautiful smile and smiled at Nick.

Grissom just danced with Cath and saw how Sara smiled at Nick. Needless to say that he didn't hear the conversation. He was jealous of Nick and it become clear to him that he had no chance against him. In the long run Nick was some years younger then he.

"Gil!" Cath calls him back from his cogitations.

„Yes, Cathrine… I am sorry. I just contemplated. ", Grissom said.,

„About Sara and Nick? ", Cath asked him.

Grissom nodded and blushed. Even if Catherine was a close friend of his he felt caught at the thought of Sara.

„They don't date; they are just very special friends. Nick was there when she needed someone. You know I had my problems with Eddie and couldn't be there for her the way she needed it. They have a very special connection." Cath tried to explain to Grissom

Grissom just nodded.

**... TBC**

* * *

I hope you like this Chapter. Please Review!!!

* * *


	5. Dance and To Late!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

A few hours were over, they all had some drinks. They laughed just once again about one of Greg's jokes.

„Guys, I pay for another round and then I say Goodbye, because I have fly tomorrow morning to Miami and don't like to arrive there with a bad hangover.

„Nicky, do we take a cab together? Time is for me also due. I have to go to the lab tomorrow morning once again because I forgot my records there," said Sara.

„Oh Sara, honey you can't leave me alone," Greg sulked

„Sorry, Greggo, but otherwise I get in trouble with our boss!" Sara laughed and looked at Grissom whimsically.

„Well I am not such a beast, Sara," Grissom retorted.

„Umpf, it wasn't meant to be like this, Griss," Sara said sheepish.

„Hey, I know." Grissom smiled at her.

Sara's heart was close to stop beating, this smile in his eyes. She was crazy about him.

The music started again and „One more try" of Timmy T. was played.

Grissom took Sara's hand and she follows him to the dance floor.

Grissom put his arm around her hips. She put her hand in his'. They moved slowly to the music as if they were one.

„Thanks, Gil", she whispered.

„What for? ", asked Grissom even if he knew the answer.

„For the perfect ending of this amazing evening. I didn't feel so well for a long time," she beamed at Grissom.

Now Grissom put both arms around her. She reacted immediately and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer. Sara rested her head on his shoulder. A tear was rolling down her cheek and on to his shirt. Gil wiped caressing the tears away of her face

„Sorry, Grissom. I guess I drank too much tonight," Sara excused herself.

„It's okay", answered Grissom.

As they returned to the table Nick and Sara said everyone goodbye. The others wished them a good journey.

Grissom said „ Send Horatio my regards. He shall make everything what you need available to you!"

„We will, Grissom", Nick said.

Then Sara and he left to the waiting taxi.

„It was a nice evening", Sara began to break in the silence.

„Yes, it was really nice", Nick agreed.

„What's up, Nicky? Aren't you well? ", she asked him.

„I just think about our case.", Nick said.

„Would you mind if we drive quickly past to the lab and I can take my records?" Sara asked him.

„No, it's okay."

The cab stopped in front of the lab. Sara got out. She hurried down the corridor towards Grissom's office where she had forgotten her documentation. Abruptly she stopped. She nearly collided with Grissom who just left his office.

„Hey, workaholic.", he smirked

„Well you are the right one to say this. I am only here to take my records.", she replied with a smile.

„And I took the book that I needed yet."

„Hm", Sara didn't believe him.

Then stood there and looked at each other. She could clearly see the desire in his eyes. The silence became embarrassing for Sara.

„Ahm, yes I go now. Nick is waiting in the cab for me," Sara stammered.

„Bye Grissom"

Sara turned around and wanted to leave, but Grissom grabbed her arm to hold her tight. He put his hand in her neck and pulled Sara as close as possible towards him. Very slowly their lips converged. It was as if something explodes within Grissom as he touched her lips with his'.

Firstly she intended to defend herself, but she couldn't. The desire that she have had for years took over control.

She returned the kiss passionately.

After a while she became aware of what she did.

She pushed Grissom away. He had an entreaty in his eyes, which nearly broke her heart.

She stared at him and said _"It's too late, Gil Grissom!"_ turned on her heels and left the lab.

Grissom stood motionless and realised what happened. Now his tears were flooding, because he realised that he had not the slightest chance anymore to win Sara over.

As Sara sat in the cab she let flow her tears.

„What's up, Sara?", Nick asked visibly anxious.

„Gil Grissom, he kissed me and I kissed him!", she sobbed.

Nick grinned „That's good news. That's what you've wanted."

„Yes, but I already told him that it is too late.", Sara said.

„Oh you crazy girl what are you doing?", Nick embraced her.

„When we'll come back from Miami you'll clarify this matter with Gil immediately. Do you promise, Sara Sidle?", Nick looked at her with a penetrating look.

Sara just could nod...

**... TBC**

* * *

Do you like this Chapter or this Story? Please Review, thats happy for me! 

The next Chapter is updating for one Week. Now, I go to Hollidays:)

* * *


	6. In Miami

* * *

**6. Chapter  
**

* * *

The next morning Sara und Nick met at the airport of Vegas.

Nick already held two coffees in his hands. He had been thinking the last night about the case. He was just talking with Cath on the phone, who told him that the DNA of the boyfriend and the DNA of the blood which they had found in the car matched. They also knew that he was in Miami at the point in time when Melissa Offer disappeared. But they hadn't concrete evidence especially the suspect vanished to Miami.

„Good morning, Nicky. You're looking as if a car has rum you over.", Sara smirked at him.

„Ha, ha I think that's not funny. I believe it was a bit too much of alcohol yesterday.", replied Nick.

He told her what he just has heard from Cath.

„Gee, here I am really looking forward to a lot of work in Miami.", Sara said ironically.

„Well, Sar, this is the irony of the fate, from one hole to another one. But you're not either looking that blinding. Did the thing with Grissom yesterday carry you so much away?", asked Nick.

Sara did not want to be reminded she had been thinking the whole night of what she had done.

„Nick, please spare me this theme. The next two weeks I don't want to hear anymore Grissom.", Sara said seriously.

„Okay Sweetie, the next time I try to remember it.", answered Nick with a big grin.

The look Sara threw hat him was everything else than frolic. She could have killed him for his comment.

20 minutes later they sat in the airplane to Miami. Nick fell asleep immediately after the take off.

As they arrived at the hotel they were both surprised. The rooms were luxurious and the bathrooms were quite big.

Nick was first to regain speech.

„Actually I can feel in my bathroom as if I was in my living room."

„I can only agree. Every woman were lucky about such a bathroom like these."

Nick shook his head in a lack of understanding

„Typically woman."

„Hey, what is to object against a nice relaxing bath? Better to get into the tub than sitting in front of the TV watching soccer.", Sara pouted.

„Pff", was Nicks reply.

Sara looked at Nick with a mischievous smile and said: "But if we're talking yet about relaxing… you could massage my back."

„Yeah! What does the princess like else? Maybe a manicure or a pedicure?"

„Yes if you offer it to me I accept it!", Sara picked on Nick.

He turned around and went back to his room, shaking his head and laughing.

In the afternoon they met with Horatio, who informed them about the case in detail.

Nick and Sara drove immediately to the house of Melissa Offer. They investigated everything again and went afterwards to the Crime Lab of Miami to a meeting with the team members of Horatio.

In the meantime Sara got all necessary information inclusive the DNA of Emma's boyfriend David Carter.

In the laboratory she compared the DNA of the sperm which the found at the site of the crime with the DNA of David Carter.

„Calleigh, please have a look.", exclaimed Sara.

„I just have examined the DNA of David Carter and the DNA of the sperm and of the unidentified blood which you found at the site of crime."

Calleigh had a look at the record.

„An unambiguous conformance of both DNA's, David Carter is the murderer!", Calleigh said.

„Do you know where Nick is?", Sara asked her.

„I think he is with Horatio in his office."

Sara and Calleigh told Horatio and Nick what they had found out.

"Let's drink a coffee. I invite you to our break-space.", Calleigh grinned.

"Good idea, it's a staple food of mine since I am at the CSI.", laughed Sara.

By now the night dawned and Sara realised that she was exhausted. It was the right time for a coffee!

Sara and Calleigh talked about how they came to the CSI and why they enjoyed the work.

Shortly after Calleigh and Sara heard How Horatio called out to them: "Calleigh, Sara takes your jackets we have a guess where David Carter holds Melissa captive. Eric, Ryan you two follow us, I need you there: 42nd Collin Avenue."

Sara informed Horatio and Nick about the state of affairs while they sat in the SUV.

„I believe if we find Melissa we will also find David Carter.", Sara said suddenly in a toneless voice.

„How can you be so sure?", Nick asked.

Sara had received on her way to the car park a print out of an email from a CSI. It was an email of Grissom.

_**Nick, Sara, David Carter **__**has written a letter to the CSI.**_

_**I hope it helps you. We don't**__** have a clue what it means.**_

_**Should you find Melissa alive take her into protective custody because of David Carter.**_

_**Grissom**_

_**This was the contents of David Carters letter**_

_**You will never find me, dear CSI.**_

_**I never loved **__**Emma, that's why she had to die.**_

_**But my Liza**__** is forever with me!**_

_**David Carter**_

„How do you come up with it now?", Horatio asked Sara.

„I had a friend named Melissa we called her Liza.", said Sara.

„Now it's quite plain to me why we didn't find a girlfriend called Liza as we wanted to survey her. Liza was just the nickname David Carter had for her. Because none of friends and family knew who Liza was.", Calleigh said.

Horatio nodded in agreement.

After a while they arrived at the assumed house. It was silent but than the silence was broken by a scream.

The SWAT stormed the house, they couldn't find anyone.

Sara, Nick and the other CSI's entered the house and looked for tracks.

Sara detected a trapdoor. An officer followed her. They descend to the cellar of the house. In one room Sara saw Melissa lying on the floor, she was alive.

She called immediately for a paramedic.

„Melissa, I am Sara Sidle from the CSI, you are in safety!", Sara said to her.

Melissa passed out. She had severe injures. Sara cognized that they came from stabs and beats.

The paramedics brought her immediately to the next hospital.

Nick, who in the meantime was with Sara in the cellar said to her: „Guess this was rescue within the last minute!"

„Yes, she was very lucky that we have found her so fast. It seems that she is disabled. Do you think she'll survive?", Sara gave Nick a questioning look.

„I forthwith get information outside. Do you come to grips by yourself?", Nick asked Sara.

„Yes, you can go and ask," she nodded towards Nick.

Sara investigated the Cellar for tracks of David Carter.

„Damned! I was so sure that we find David Carter,", Sara said to herself.

„You're on the right track, Sweetie.", suddenly said a deep voice.

Sara quivered in front of her stood a 6' 3'' tall man and he was able-bodied. Then everything happened very fast. David Carter knocked her out. She wanted to call fort he officer but he put his hand over her mouth.. Sara tried to keep calm but she panicked.

She tried to get out of his grip, but it was all in vain, he was so much stronger as she was. The only thing she could think about was to gather evidence, if he wanted to kill her and he could run away. She scratched his arm with her finger nails. He cursed, but didn't let off. She tried to bite his hand, for nothing he held her even firmer in his grip now. She couldn't breath. She had to do anything therewith Nick, Grissom and the others could throw light on her murder. She tried with her last bit of energy again to bite his hand; finally she managed to do it.

„Bitch! You will pay for it", swore David Carter and stabbed her with his knife.

Sara screamed because of the pain. Additionally he beat her, then everything around Sara turned black.

The others outside have heard the scream. They ran into the house and stepped down to the cellar.

Nick saw Sara bleeding and motionless lying on the floor.

„Sara?", he exclaimed in panic.

He kneeled down besides her, he had tears in his eyes.

Sara, Sweetie wake up, it's me… Nick."

Sara did not move.

He cried and screamed, taking her into his arms „Sara, You Mustn't Die!"

**... TBC **

* * *

**Sorry for long time waiting. but I was in Holiday! I hope do you like this Chapter! Please Review!!!!  
**

* * *


	7. The Hospital

**Special thanks to Mrs. Grissom! Thanks very much to the Reviews about! I hope you like this Chapter also!**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**

* * *

He couldn't allow it, she was his best friend. Nick was scared. He felt her pulse, it was weak but it was there.

The paramedic brought her to the hospital. Nick didn't left her side. He twit himself. Why did he leave Sara alone without an officer down in the cellar? If she died it will have been his fault. Tears were running down his cheek.

After a while in the hospital he talked to Sara's medic.

„Are you a relative of Ms. Sidle?" the medic asked him.

„No, she is my friend and colleague, we are from the CSI," expounded Nick

The medic gave a satisfied nod.

„Ms. Sidle had have luck. The injuries are not as bad as presumed. She was stabbed twice with a knife into her abdominal cavity. In other respects she has a few bruises. I think the stab wounds will heal quickly if Ms. Sidle gives herself a break.

"Can I see her?" Nick gave the medic a questioning glance.

„Yes, you can see her, but she isn't awake yet. Please keep in mind she needs to rest!" he said.

Nick entered the room to see Sara. He sat down at her bedside and took her hand. The way she lay there with her injuries, Nick had strong sense of guilt. _If I had never left Sara alone it wouldn't have happened._

Nick had tears in his eyes.

Sara slowly came to.

„Grissom," she whispered low.

"No, Honey. It's me, Nick."

"Hey Nicky, what happened? Where am I?" Sara looked at him questioning.

"You're in the hospital, David Carter…"

He couldn't get any further as his cell rang.

"Stokes."

"Nick this is Cath, what's up with Sara? Is he alive?".

"Yes, she is alive, has a few stab wounds and bruises but she will be okay." said Nick

At the other end of the telephone lines one just heard how the dialogue partner breathed a sigh of relief.

„Nick, this is Warrick here," sounded a voice through the Telephone. "What exactly has happened?"

In the background one could hear several voices. This let Nick conclude that they were in Cath's office and switched on the loudspeaker. Nick told them what happened.

„Nick, Grissom is on the way to Miami. He will arrive tomorrow morning in Miami. Could you pick him up at the airport?" Cath asked him.

"Yes, that's okay, Cath. I'll do it."

He heard through the Telephone lines that Cath sent the others away.

„Nick, are you still there?"

„Yes, Cath I'm still here."

„As Horatio called Grissom and told him what has happened he was finished and took immediately the next fight to Miami. He doesn't know so far if Sara is still alive or not." Cath's voice sounded panic.

„Hey, hey Cath calm down. Sara will be okay and I'll tell it Grissom immediately when he arrives," Nick soothed her.

„Thanks, Nicky. Please send Sar our regards and hug her tightly for me!" said Cath.

"I'll do so, Cath. See you later," Nick replied and rang off.

At the same time in the airplane to Miami:

Grissom couldn't concentrate on his documentation that he took with him from Vegas. The whole time he just thought of Sara. He wasn't a believing man but he had to admit that it soothed him when he prayed. _Sara mustn't die, I… _Grissom paused. He became aware that he loved Sara Sidle. He needed her, she was the only women who knew him in every detail and could handle him.

He was frightened about the feelings which he had for Sara. He had tears in his eyes. He blinked them away.

Nick was back in the room with Sara who could remember everything now. Nick told her that David Carter had no chance to escape. He was arrested by Horatio and his team and brought to the CSI quarters where he was interrogated.

Sara breathed a sigh of relied.

„What's about Melissa? How is he will she come through?" Sara asked Nick.

„One doesn't know if she'll come through, Sar. She had lost a good deal of blood and has internal injuries." Nick said truthfully.

„If I had earlier come up with the trapdoor maybe she would have better chances now."

„Sara you aren't guilty and you know that," a disgusted Nick stared at her.

„Yes," she said in a toneless voice.

„Sar, I know this is a bit too much for you but I have to examine your fingers," Nick gave her an questioning look.

„Yes, it's okay. Just do it therefore I scratched and bit him," replied Sara with a small smile.

"Sara Sidle, you're amazing," Nick said laughing.

As he finished the examination of her hands and took an impression he said to her:

"Sara I have to take this immediately to the laboratory,"

"That's fine, Nick. I want to take a bit of sleep anyway."

"Okay, Sweetie, sleep well and recover. See you tomorrow."

Nick drove back to the laboratory. There he met Horatio and Ryan.

After it was confirmed that the samples he took from Sara possessed David Carters DNA Nick was relieved. Therewith they arrested a murderer and rapist.

Nicks cell rang.

„Yes, this is Stokes," Nick said.

Nick got a call from the hospital, Sara was doing worse. They didn't know if she would survive the night. The stab wounds were deeper as assumed. She had internal bleedings.

Nick had to sit down once after the call was finished

Calleigh saw that Nick was white as a sheet and asked him

„Hey Nick, what's up?"

„The hospital has called. Sara is badly off. They don't know if she survives the night."

Calleigh became totally waxen, too. She tried to comfort Nick.

„Hey, Sara will make it. She is a strong woman. Come along I take you to the hospital."

As they arrived in the hospital Sara was already a bit better. Indeed she still was in danger of life but Nick was positive that sie would make it.

Calleigh and he spent the remaining night in the hospital.

As Nick woke up it was early morning. He startled as he was supposed to pick Grissom up at the airport.

„Calleigh, wake up," he petted Calleigh's arm lightly.

She looked sleepy at him. "Morning, Nick. Are there any news?"

„No, Sara didn't wake up so Far," Nick looked sadly at Calleigh.

It hurt Calleigh to see Nick like this. She knew him not until a few weeks but she liked him very much.

„Nick, can I do anything for you?" she gave him a questioning look.

„You could pick up Gil Grissom at the airport," answered Nick.

"Sure, I like to do that. I am en route right away."

„Thank you, Calleigh," He also wanted to tell her that he liked her very much but he decided that it wasn't the right moment.

Calleigh kissed Nick on his cheek and made her way to the airport.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Gil Grissom entered the room of Sara Sidle with mixed feelings. What would be if she doesn't wake up? Wouldn't it be better if she died instead to toil for years? _No, Gil Grissom you mustn't even think about it._

"Hi Grissom, did you have a good flight?" Nick welcomed him.

„Ummm, well… it wasn't so bad," Grissom answered him absent minded with a glance at Sara.

The way she lay there with all the machines surrounding her which made steady noises. He suffered to see her like this.

„Nick, I think you should go back to the hotel and take a nap. You look awful!" Grissom said.

„You don't look much better if I am allowed to say that," answered Nick.

But Nick understood that Grissom wanted to cope with the shock and wanted to be alone with Sara.

„Okay, Gil I am in the hotel. If there are any news please call me immediately," Nick gave Grissom an imploratory look.

„Yes Nick, I'll do it and now get you gone and take Calleigh with you," replied Grissom with a small smile on his lips.

**... TBC **

* * *

**I'm really lucky, when I got a review! Than, please R+R:) Thanks!**


	8. A small Trip

**Thanks to Mrs. Grissom! I hope you like the Chapter! I have not much reviews about the last Chapter, what happens, don't like this Story? I'm so happy about a little bit reviews! Please R&R! Thanks very much:)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**  
**

As Nick had left Grissom took Sara's hand. He has tears in his eyes. Grissom tried to talk to her even though it was most likely that she didn't get it.

„Hey Sara, it's me, Grissom."

Sara lay motionless in her bed. One could see how her thorax was moved steady by the breathing apparatus.

„Hey Darling, everything is going to be all right, I am here now," he kept talking tears chocked voice.

Finally Gil Grissom collapsed at Sara's bedside. Tears running down his face and he just wanted that she will be well again.

Anytime in the course of the day after an endless monologue and single-edged bolstering (even though she didn't hear it) Grissom fell asleep.

He didn't wake up until Nick entered the room.

„No changes so far?" He asked Grissom.

„No impulse, no twitch, nothing," Grissom answered gloomily.

„I believe that you could need a rest now," said Nick to Grissom.

Grissom reluctantly let Nick convince him that it would be better if he would sleep. Possibly Sara would need him he she would wake up.

In the meantime it was evening; Grissom already was several hours away.

Nick sat at Sara's bed and laid his hand on hers. He had strong feelings of guilt and felt powerless. He would have liked to do something for Sara.

As Nick got up to get a coffee a hand held him tight. First he thought it was an illusion but then he looked at Sara who had her eyes open. Immediately he called for a medic. They relieved Sara of the breathing apparatus and examined her shortly. She had closed her eyes again. Sara didn't really know were she was, she was just too tired.

„Hi Nicky, nice to see you!", Sara smiled lightly.

"How are you, Sweetie?" Nick sounded worried.

„Well as if someone stabbed me," she said ironically.

„Yes, that's Sara Sidle how we know and love her!" Said a voice which came from the door, it was Grissom who stood smiling in the door frame.

„Gil", Sara whispered hardly noticeable.

But Gil Grissom heard it and smiled.

_Grissom, __he's there, it's not a dream. _Sara didn't know, if Grissom could forgive her what she has said to him. But she couldn't care less now; she was glad that Grissom was there.

„Honey, I go to get a coffee," said Nick who was of the opinion that the both of them needed time for themselves.

„Hey Darling, are you reasonably okay?" Grissom asked Sara.

„Well, if I am honest I only feel tiredness at the moment," Sara said faintly.

„But nice to see you," she tried to smile, although she was tired.

Grissom took her hand.

"And I am glad that you woke up. Please don't make our flesh creep again," said Grissom.

Sara didn't get it anymore. She was already asleep.

As she woke up the next time Grissom and Nick sat at her bedside and slept. Nick leaned his head against Grissom and Grissom lay with his head on her bed. Sara gently stroke Gil's head but he didn't notice it. She had to laugh she was much more awake yet and not that tired anymore.

Both startled from sleep as they heard Sara laughing.

„Why are you laughing, Sar?" Nick asked bemused.

Grissom looked as if he never heard Sara laughing before.

„ The two of you are so sweet, so peaceful while sleeping. Nicky I never saw you snuggled up to Grissom before. It would have been a really cute picture. It's a pity that I hadn't a camera at hand. That would have been a great photo for the notice board!" Sara grinned.

„I believe, Sara Sidle, I have to grill you," answered Grissom amused.

"Some hours ago we still were in great worry about you. Now you are hardly a few hours awake and your cynicism flourishes again." Nick shook his head laughing.

Grissom still hold Sara's hand. Sara realised it, she tried to dissemble it. She did not want that he let her hand loose. It was such a good feeling of intimacy.

„Guys, I think you should go back to the hotel and take a rest," Sara said seriously now.

„Yes, you're right, Sar. A bit of sleep would be good," Nick admitted.

Nick and Grissom got up and said good-bye to her.

„Nick gave Sara a kiss on her cheek „Bye Honey, sleep well. I will come back tomorrow morning!"

Nick already was in the hall as Grissom said Sara good-bye.

„Good night, Sara, sleep well. See you tomorrow," Grissom looked straight into her eyes and smiled. He leaned towards Sara and pecked her on both cheeks.

„Bye, Gil. Se you tomorrow," That was all Sara managed to say.

He's so cute she thought and rubbed lost in thought her cheek on which he kissed her.

With these thoughts she fell asleep.

A few days later as she woke up in the morning Nick sat at her bedside.

„Good morning, Sara. How are you today?" he asked her.

„I feel a bit dizzy, but in other respects not bad!" she beamed at Nick.

„Your breakfast is already here since an hour," said Nick.

„Oh, how long did I sleep?" Sara looked irritated.

„It's 9 a.m. in a few minutes, Honey. Gil was already here, too. I shall send you his regards. He will come back this afternoon. He had to go again to Horatio into the lab to clarify some things." Nick replied.

"Nice that you're here, Nicky."

„Tell me, Sweetie. Do you feel well enough to go a bit outside today?" Nick asked.

„What do you mean how I should do this? I can hardly keep afoot let alone sit for a longer time." She was sure that Nick was joking.

„Quite simply, I already clarified everything. You get a divan bed in the garden and I bring you there in a wheelchair if it's possible that you sit for so long.

Sara beamed with joy at him.

„Sure, I can do that. That's great… Oh, I thank you, Nicky. You're a real treasure," she said gladly.

"Well, you have to thank Grissom. He recommended it because you said a few days ago that you would like to go outside at all costs.

„Mph, okay. I'll do it later," she said with," she said with her moth full of breakfast.

For a very long time Nick did not see her like this: glad and relaxed. Even if bad things happened it has also a positive side.

Nick left soon to let Sara sleep. She still was a bit weak hence she slept a lot.

It became afternoon and Sara was still asleep as Grissom entered the room.

He touched her arm lightly to wake her up. She just dreamed of herself and Grissom. She had a smile on her face as she opened her eyes.

She beamed at Grissom.

„Oh, hi Griss, are you back again? I just fell a sleep a short while ago," asked she astonished.

„Yes, Sara. It is already afternoon, late riser," He replied grinning.

„Hm, since I have slept longer than planned."

„So, get up, please. I help you getting dressed," said a familiar voice on the other side of her bed.

„Cath, great, what are you doing here?" Sara beamed at Cath.

„Well, what am I doing here? Have a look how my friend is," Cath said laughing.

„Yes we wanted to assure ourselves that you're well. We don't know what Grissom tries to conceal from us," Warrick cut Cath off.

„Warrick, you're also there? Did you bring the whole laboratory with you?" she asked laughing.

„No, not at all, just me, too," Greg answered her question.

„Oh, Greggo, Darling. You're also there, I missed you so," she nearly shouted with glee.

Greg hugged her.

"Yes, Sara. I missed you, too."

„Okay, guys. Now everyone leaves the room, except Grissom. He ist he strongest and has to hold Sara while I help her getting dressed."

Sara looked at Cath dumbfounded.

„I shall change in front of Griss? Now and here?" she asked taken aback.

„Well, don't line up. Finally someone has to hold you. Who can do that any better than Griss!" Cath sneered at Sara as she saw her face.

Cath looked grinning to Griss and Sara whereas Grissom's face showed a shy grin.

"Wait, Cath until I am out and about again, I pay it back to you," hissed Sara.

„Stop gripping and change cloths," Cath said.

Nick already gave that morning a brown T-Shirt and light blue sweat pants from Sara's bag for which she asked him. Sara was glad that she had changed her underwear already otherwise I would have been even more embarrassing.

„Well, c'mon, Sara. I promise you that I don't drop you," Grissom annoyed her.

„This would be even greater, I am barely out and about and my boss let me drop," Sara turned around laughing to Griss therewith he could hold her.

As Sara changed her T-Shirt Grissom tried to look coolly over her head but it didn't work. He blushed. She simply was gorgeous. Feelings that weren't any good now overcame him.

Cath helped Sara into the trousers and shoes. Afterwards Sara was totally exhausted.

„If someone had told me a few months ago that my both helps me dressing I would him considered to be nuts," Sara snorted.

She and Cath shook with laughter.

„Cath, please stop laughing. I mustn't laugh that hurts," Sara tried to keep serious because her stab wounds hurt with each laugh.

Grissom stood there and was at loose end what to think of the two.

„Miss Sidle, your wheelchair," Greg entered with a wheelchair the room.

Grateful Sara sat down in the wheelchair.

„Phew, it's quite laborious. I feel like I felt after the LVPD marathon," Sara said, a bit out of breath as she finally rested on the divan bed.

The sun shone from the sky and warmed her. Sara considered it to be comfortable. She enjoyed the first warm sunrays. She closed her eyes for a short moment and breathed deeply.

„Is everything all right, Sweetie?" Nick asked her.

„Yes, everything's all right, Nick. I am just done after these activities. I don't want to imagine that I have later to go back to the room."

As the others a moment later went for a walk Grissom took Sara's hand.

„Sara, can you tell me what exactly has happened?" he asked her.

Sara's heart missed a beat. She didn't thought about it the last few days or didn't even spoke of it. She wanted to crowd it out completely. But she knew that Grissom needed her statement.

„Okay, I tell you what I know but give me time I rather swamped it out the last days than thought about it," Sara quivered.

"Keep calm, Darling. I am with you, I am always there for you," Grissom looked deeply in her eyes.

Sara knew he meant it serious but only as friend. But she didn't want him as a friend, she loved Gil Grissom and the only thing she wanted was that he also loved her.

Sara told Grissom crying what she had experienced. Afterwards she was exhausted, tears still running down her cheeks. As she looked at Grissom she saw that he had also tears in his eyes. He wrapped his arm around her and stroked her head fondly.

„Sara, I am so sorry what you had to undergo. If I am honest I was afraid that you would never wake up again. As Horatio called me I thought that you wouldn't be still alive…"

Now Grissom couldn't also hold his tears back. Sara tenderly whipped a tear off his face.

„Hey, it's okay, Gil. I am alive and feel well," Sara said in a throaty voice.

„Hey guys, have a look at the turtle doves," Greg shouted as they were in earshot.

Sara and Grissom dispersed immediately, they felt caught. Whereas Grissom would have liked to keep Sara holding in his arms. She felt so good. So familiar, he felt good in her company. Why hadn't he told her already some years ago that he loves her? He became said because it was too late. That's what she told him as he kissed her in the office.

„Hey, Sara Honey, we just resolved that when you'll leave the hospital in a few weeks all of us make a few days holidays here." Greg already agreed this idea with the others. All of them liked the idea because the last vacation was a while ago.

„I think first of all you should ask you boss if he gives you off. Because to miss the whole team will become difficult," Grissom turned laughing around to Greg.

„That's quite simple, because out boss makes vacation with us," said Warrick with a broad grin on his face.

„But…", Grissom couldn't go any further.

"No Gil, you don't say NO now. Because you could need a few day off, too," Cath cut Grissom immediately off.

„Gil I will fly over with you to LV in a few days. And then we all together come back to Miami," Nick said.

„Grissom, Sara needs us. We are not available for a long time at the moment because there's a lot to do in the lab I thought this is a nice idea," Greg looked imploringly at Grissom.

„Anyone has to hold the fort in LV and Sara needs you. All of you could have off," Said Grissom.

Nick, Cath and Warrick beamed, but Sara not. She was sad because Griss wouldn't come back to Miami, too. Anytime Sara had to venture a step further thus she said in a throaty voice "Gil, I need you, too," took his hand and looked him openly in his eyes.

"I have a look what can be done," said Griss and got up. "My flight departs in a few hours. I should go back to the hotel to check out," he continued. „Bye guys, bye Sara and get well soon, we'll see us in LV," Grissom said in a toneless voice and vanished.

„What the hell was that?" cursed Greg.

„Did I say anything wrong?" Sara's gaze followed Grissom hoping that he would turn once again around to her. She had tears in her eyes.

Cath ran after Grissom, she was furious.

„GRISSOM… GRISSOM, wait", she shouted afterwards him.

„Tell me, are you crazy? Since years you drive me crazy regarding Sara and now as she tries to be open-hearted you brush her off so coldly that one could think we're in Alaska."

Cath was so mad at Grissom. How could he dare to do something like this to Sara. Didn't she live through enough bad experiences?

„I am sorry, Cath. I couldn't help it. She took me by surprise with what she had said." answered her an as well furious Grissom and left the hospital.

Cath stood there and didn't understand anything. She resolved to talk to him again in LV.

Sara sat there and didn't know what to say or do. Once again she was turned away by Gil Grissom. Each time she made a step towards him he turned her away ice cold. Sara's eyes were filled with tears.

„Could you return me to my room? I am quite exhausted," Sara tried to say it in a calm tone.

„Sure, Honey, we do," replied Greg.

The others knew that Sara wanted to be alone, now. So they didn't stay for a long time. As they had left Sara let her tears flow. She cried bitterly because of the disappointment….

… **TBC**


	9. Need Holiday

**_Thanks for Reviews!! Sorry for waiting so a long time, but i was on vacation. So this is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy this. Please give a Review!! _**

**_Thanks to Mrs. Grissom for read beta!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

After some days Sara's Telephone rang in the sickroom.

"Sidle."

"Hi Sara, Grissom."

Sara's stomach contracted painfully. What did he want, to hurt her even more? Or he wants to say her that she shall come back to Vegas after the hospital stay. No, that wasn't the way she assessed Grissom, he always was concerned about the well-being of the colleagues. Colleagues. Yes, colleagues, no feelings, show no emotion, that was Gil Grissom.

"Hi Grissom," she said in a toneless voice.

"How are you, Sara?" he asked carefully.

Sara knew somehow that he didn't just want to ask her about her well-being

„Why are you still interested in it?" she replied snappish.

„Sara, please. It's not easy form me."

"Ah, yeah it's not so easy for you. I understand, but do you think sometimes also of others, e.g. of me? Do you think I am as cold-hearted as you?" Sara nearly shouted into the telephone receiver, she had tears in her eyes.

She hit the hammer on the nail; Grissom sat in his office on the phone and felt as if someone doused him with cold water. However Grissom just wanted to apologise, that she snarled at him like that he hadn't expected. He knew he hardly could show emotions therfor he cursed sometimes himself precisely towards Sara Sidle.

„Sara, I…" he took a deep breath „…I wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't had go without saying anything."

„Grissom, what do you expect from me? That I say it's okay as every time you hurt me? No, this time I can't forgive you. I am fed up that you hurt me again and again.

„Sara, please let me explain…"

„No, thanks Grissom. I surrender your explanations; I already know them well enough!" Sara cut him off.

„Sara, listen please, you threw me a curve with what you said."

„Grissom, I always take you by surprise if I say something to you. All I said is that I need you. I didn't say that I love you and I would never say it to you. Don't bother me, we'll see us in a few weeks in Las Vegas. Bye, Gil," Sara hand up inflamed with rage.

Grissom stared at the Telephone receiver in his hand, had Sara just said that she loved him? No, she said that she wouldn't say it.

Sara sat on her bed she was furious about Gil Grissom. Had she really said that she loved him? No, she has formulated it completely different. She said, that she would never tell him that she loves him.

Two weeks later she checked out of the hospital. She resolved that she wouldn't go back directly to Las Vegas but to spend a few weeks of vacation at the beach of Miami. Horatio from the crime lab in Miami made his house at the beach available to her. You can stay as long as you want it he had said to her.

Sara picked the key up from Horatio and drove to the house at the beach now. Except Nick and Cath nobody knew where she was. She submitted her application for leave via mail to Grissom. After the last call she didn't heard anything from Grissom. She just wanted to forget him. She wanted to forget the love for him before she would return to Vegas.

She drove with her rented car to Horatio's house at the beach. It was quite isolated in a residential area 50 miles away from Miami. It was fantastic seated directly at a bay. She entered the house and gleaned it. It was a bungalow with 3 dormitories and 2 bathrooms and a huge terrace with sea view. The colour scheme of the interior is light colours, the furniture was very modern. Sara noticed that Horatio had a good taste.

She went to the terrace and sat down on a deck chair. She still was a bit exhausted by the journey. She needed unconditionally to recover her strength she thought before she fell asleep.

At the same time in Vegas:

"Nick, would you come to my office, please?!",

"Grissom what's up?", Nick asked as he sat in Grissom's office.

"I have received a letter from Sara," Grissom was stirred up.

Nick took the letter and read it; he already could imagine what its content was because Sara told him where she was.

_Grissom,_

_I take 4 weeks holiday, to recover._

_In case of need__ contact Horatio, he knows where I am!_

_Sara_

Nick had to refrain from laughing that was typical Sara Sidle. Quick and easy.

„What do you think about it?" Grissom looked at him over the rim of his glasses.

„What shall I think about it? Sara holidays, that's what she wrote," Nick had to control himself more than ever, now to prevent himself to burst into laughter.

Grissom was shocked.

"Sara never takes holiday," he said aghast.

"Grissom, Sara needs to come back on her feet after the hold-up. Let she take the holiday," said Nick unnerved.

"Naturally she can take her holiday but I didn't bargain for it because Sara hardly ever takes holiday," Grissom said indignantly.

"Do you know where she is?", he asked Nick.

"Sure, she is in Miami!" said Nick.

"Where exactly?"

„I think if she wanted you to know she would have told you herself, Grissom. I'm sorry, I can't tell you.

„Okay, then we have to wait until she'll be back."

„If I shall tell or bring her something let me know. I'll visit her for a few days next week while I am on holiday.

„Okay Nick, I understand," Grissom said.

As nick returned to Cath in her office she immediately jumped him.

„Did you tell him anything?" she asked vividly.

„No, who do you think I am?" he said indignantly.

„Okay, never mind! You know she didn't want us to tell him anything," said Cath now in a soft kind of tone.

„I know and I won't tell him anything although I consider it would be better if she has told him. What she's afraid of? That Grissom comes back to Miami?"

„Yes, as far as I know Gil Grissom he would have done it," Cath said.

Nick shook his head „ first of all he scoots just to return to her. This guy is really strange," Nick said with another shake of his head.

"Nick, he isn't a guy, he is Gil Grissom," Cath replied grinning.

"You're right. And I don't really believe that he needs us to find Sara," he said with an amused undertone.

„Yes, you're right. I didn't get that idea. Griss is with body and soul a CSI, he will find her sooner as we like it." Cath said.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sara woke up early. She enjoyed watching the sunrise here in Miami. She only wished she could share the impressions with Grissom.

She decided to go jogging as every morning since the last 2 weeks she spent here. In the meantime she nearly regained her old shape.

The wounds healed well, so that she could run after a few days. This offered her the possibility to go jogging and swimming each morning. She already saw a lot of Miami in the last weeks she stayed here. She felt balanced and ready to return in a few weeks to Vegas.

There she would sign off and go to Miami. She had talked it over a long time with Horatio, that she would like to come to Miami and he took it up gladly. Sara Sidle was a good CSI and enrichment for the team in Miami. Sara was glad that Horatio did not ask her for her personal reasons why she wanted to leave Las Vegas. She couldn't work together with Grissom anymore. The decision was difficult for her because her friends were in Vegas. But she had to do it. It was the only possibility to forget Gil Grissom. She still had a few weeks ahead and Cath, Nick, Warrick and Greg would arrive soon to celebrate her early birthday with her. She spent a lot of time with Calleigh, Horatio and his wife. They all were very nice that's why the farewell from Vegas was a bit easier.

She jogged on the beach approximately 1.5 miles prior she went into the see to go swimming. In the meantime the sun burned hot from the sky and she really looked forward for the refreshing bath. Last week she bought a new bikini while she was shopping with Calleigh. Now she wore it for the first time.

She wanted to wear it only after the scars where paled by the sun. The bikini was of a dark blue with white edges on the straps and on the waistband. Sara was pleased with herself. With her tanned skin and her dark hair she actually considered herself to be sexy in her bikini.

As she returned at the house she took a shower and got tight, white breeches and a body fitting brown and blue Camouflage-Top on. She appealed to herself as she looked in the mirror. A bit of mascara, lip-gloss and her make up was ready. Sara thought nothing of make up. Naturally she liked herself most.

She wanted to buy her breakfast. She bagged her keys of the car and left the house. It still was early in the morning, it was only 9 a.m. She stopped abruptly. From the car-park a well known figure came towards her. Sara panicked, she made the man out, it was Grissom.

**... TBC **


	10. Visit in Miami

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

* * *

Sara tried to smile despite her shock.

"Hi, Grissom," she managed to smile.

Sara looked stunning, the way she stood in the doorframe. Grissom breathed in deeply. The feelings for her were stronger than he had thought. He only needed a few days to find out where she was. But he gave her time to relax. But he didn't endure it any longer. Grissom needed to see her. He had to talk to her somehow.

"Hi Sara, you look amazing," he smiled back.

This smile it nearly took Sara's breath away, oh how did she miss it. How had she missed Gil Grissom.

"Thank you, I enjoy my time here," she said.

"I wanted to see how you are and because I had to do here in Miami, I thought, I drop over," lied Grissom.

Naturally he wasn't accidentally here, he wanted to see Sara.

"Yes, then… come in. I'm soon back, I just wanted to get some breakfast," Sara said.

"Make yourself comfortable, I am back in 10 minutes", she continued and vanished in direction of the parking site.

Grissom was here, she couldn't believe it. What did he want here? She panicked. Sara had to admit that she had missed him, but she didn't want him to be here. She still was afflicted by his repulses.

Grissom sat on the terrace with his sunglasses on; he was tired, groggy, slept too little since the thing happened with Sara.

As she returned they had breakfast together.

„Do you want to lie down for a while?" she asked Grissom as she saw how groggy he was, she worried.

"I have enough dormitories here," she continued.

"This is a good idea. Thank you, Sara," Grissom was too tired to say anymore.

He went over to his dormitory and got shorts on. He laid down on the bed and slept right away.

Sara wondered how he had found her. She dialled Cath's number.

"Willows," she heard from the other side of the line.

"Cath, it's Sara," she said, glad to hear her friend..

"Do you have a minute, I have to talk to you," Sara continued.

"Sure, get cracking, Sweetie."

"Do you or Nick have…, have you told Grissom where I am?" she asked.

"No, why? Grissom isn't here anyway. He has a case in…" Cath couldn't go on; the scales fell from her eyes.

Miami, naturally he hadn't a case, he wanted to see Sara. Cath had to grin.

"Gil Grissom stood right in front of my door," Sara went ahead.

"Sara, neither Nick nor I had told Griss anything. A few weeks ago as your letter arrived He wanted to know from Nick where you are. But Nick stood firm." said Cath.

Sara heard voices in the background.

"I forward you to Nicky, He wants absolute to talk to you.

"Hey Sara, Honey, how are you? Are you fit as a fiddle again for our footrace next week when I come around?" Nick asked her good-humoured.

"Sure, Nicky, I will beat you like ever," she replied laughing.

"Grissom is really with you?".

"Yes, Nicky. This morning he stood in front of my door."

"Hm, would like to know how he you found because we honestly didn't tell him!"

"I will tell you when I ‚ll have found it out." said Sara.

"Can I talk to Cath again, please?!"

"Yes, ok, Sonny. Relax well, we will see us next week, you know I am fond of you!" Nick added.

"I am fond of you, too. Looking forward for next week."

"Sara it's me again. What's up?" asked Cath.

"Just wanted to know when you'll arrive next week. And wanted to ask if you would like to have a Barbecue with the CSI's of Miami."

"Sure," Greg roared from behind into the receiver.

Sara had to laugh, this was typically Greggo. Everything which had to do with party and he started to warm up.

"Greg don't roar into my ear, otherwise I will be deaf." Cath sounded nerved.

"Ok, Cath, I have to go. I want to go to Horatio, he is waiting form me."

"Ok Sweetie. It's a pity, that you want to leave, but I sympathise with you."

"Yes, Cath. I just can't stay in Las Vegas any longer."

"Did you tell Gil already?" Cath asked.

"No, and he will only come to know it when I return to Vegas to resign. So, keep quiet.

„Yes, Sara. I don't say anything anyway. Moreover I don't know if I see Grissom before we come over to you.

"Ciao Sara, keep you chin up," said Cath at the end.

"Bye Cath," Sara hang up.

Grissom got parts of the conversation. Sara wanted to leave Vegas? He was aghast. And whom did she tell that she was fond of him? Grissom was hit hard by jealousy. He was just too tired to take Sara immediately to task. Furthermore what should he have said, that he eavesdrop on her? Grissom fell back to sleep.

Carefully Sara opened the door to Grissom's dormitory.

"Grissom, I drive to the Crime-Lab to Horatio. I will be back in the afternoon. Make yourself comfortable. It's enough to eat in the fridge, even if it's vegetarian." Sara grinned.

"Ok, Sara. I surely will continue to sleep for a while."

"See you later. Bye, Gil."

"Bye, Sara." Grissom was already asleep again.

As Sara returned in the afternoon Grissom still was asleep.

She changed cloths to go swimming.

She jumped into the sea and swam until she was short of breath. It did good to detract herself and to let off steam. She completed everything with Horatio for her switch-over to Miami. Now Sara only had to resign in Vegas and that was the most difficult thing.

Grissom stood on the terrace and watched Sara. As she came off the water it took his breath away. Sara who was always pale went well tanned in direction of the house. She didn't spot Grissom immediately. Only as she nearly reached the house.

"Hey Grissom, did you sleep well? It's not the way I know you…to sleep the whole day." She bantered with him.

"Ummm, well I was a bit exhausted," answered Grissom smiling.

Sara's heart beat faster, there it was again, this irresistible smile. She felt so much for him. Best she would have liked to kiss him immediately.

"Do you come with me swimming again?" Grissom pulled Sara out of her thoughts.

"Ummm, you really want to go swimming?" she sounded surprised.

"Sure, Sara Sidle. Sometimes I also have fun if I don't have to work." he replied amused.

"Ok than come over. I am waiting in the sea for you!" she said with a grin on her lips.

"Just go to change."

As Grissom returned, he just wore swimming trunks nearly Sara's breath caught. Grissom looked so sexy. She loved and needed him so much.

Grissom stepped gently into the water. Sara took a hand of water and splashed him with water. She laughed and tried to escape into the sea from Grissom who was on her heals. He caught up with her, as she couldn't stand anymore. She tried to swim, but it was too late. He gained on her. He put his arms around her waist and tried to plunge her. Sara felt so damn good, she was so sexy. At once it was as if the world stood still they were so close to each other. They stopped to tease and looked deeply in each others eyes. For a second Grissom had the idea to kiss Sara, but he didn't. He simply was way too shy. Also Sara couldn't move. She lost herself in Grissom's blue eyes.

As they let loose they swam. As they left the water it was time for dinner.

„Would you like to dine with me tonight?" Grissom asked Sara.

„Yes, why not. Around the corner is a nice restaurant. Honestly I didn't reckon on guests," she grinned at Grissom.

"Ok, I pick you up…" He had a look at his watch it was already 6 pm… "…at 8 pm." He gave Sara one of those smiles, she considered to be irresistible.

„Where do you stay?"

„A few miles away from here. A friend of mine made his house at the beach available to me. Thus 8 pm. Is it okay?" he asked Sara.

„Yes, sure," she answered.

Grissom turned around and left.

"Gil,... " Sara shouted afterwards him.

"Sara?" he looked puzzled at her.

"Nice to have you here."

She didn't know what's got into her. Hell, why did she say this to Grissom. Sie blushed in confusion

„Thank you. I am also glad to be with you," he said smiling and left a dumbfounded Sara.

Did he just say that he is glad because he is with her? Sara couldn't believe it. But she was happy.

She went to the bathroom to take a shower. Afterwards she thought about what she should wear. She chose a dark-green trouser-suit with a black neck holder top.

She let dry her hair on air hence it curled a bit. She decided a light powder, Mascara and lip-gloss to complete her make-up. She had a look at her watch, nearly 8 pm. Good timing, Sara. She put on her black stilettos and yet the doorbell rang. Sara opened the door. Grissom stood there in Jeans and a black shirt. He wore a jeans jacket over his shoulders.

„Hey Sara, you look amazing," he greeted her.

„I just can return the compliment. You're looking damn sexy," she smiled shyly.

_Yeez, Sara. What are you talking… you disgrace yourself constantly today._

** ... TBC**_  
_


	11. Leaving Las Vegas

**Sorry for so long waiting, but I was pregnant an my little daughter was born on Wednesday. I hope you enjoy the next 2 Chapters. Thanks to my Beta!****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

They got into Grissom's car and drove to Miami to the restaurant which Horatio had recommended.

Grissom made a reservation for a table as Sara accepted for the evening. The restaurant was very cosy. Sara breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want a romantic dinner and this wasn't absolutely a place for such a dinner. She was grateful for that.

„How was everything going the last two weeks, Sara?" Grissom asked as they sat there and had ordered the drinks.

„It does me very good. Finally I am myself again." Sara beamed as she said this.

„One can see it. You're looking very good. The tanned skin suits you." Grissom paid her a compliment.

„Yes, I just love Miami," she said laughing.

„What such a new love makes a difference," Grissom teased her.

„Ummm… you're unbelievable, Griss", laughed Sara.

As the waiter came they ordered their meals. Grissom ordered a steak and Sara vegetable quiche with mozzarella.

"How's everything going in Las Vegas. Did you had a lot to do the last weeks?" Sara asked.

„Yes, it was a lot to do, you know. Vegas never sleeps and neither the criminals.

Grissom told her about his last case, a fivefold murder.

„We still investigating to catch the murderer," said Grissom

"Is this why you're in Miami?" Sara gave Grissom a questioning look.

„No I am here because of you, … I have missed you," Grissom took her hand and looked into her wonderful brown eyes.

„Gil Grissom, what's up with you? You won't show emotions?" Sara said laughing, therewith Grissom didn't come to know, that he had shocked her with his statement.

„I….."

As the waiter came Grissom became silent.

After the dinner Grissom tried to wander from the subject as he started talking about Cath, Nick and the others.

As they had finished the dessert Grissom paid and they drove back to the house on the beach.

„Would you like to come in for a coffee?" asked Sara.

„Yes, I'd like to," Grissom said.

As they had entered the house Sara brew a coffee for Grissom and herself.

„Sara I got your conversation with Catherine this noon. You want to leave Las Vegas?" Grissom looked at her seriously and penetratingly.

„Yes, Griss I will go to Miami. I already clarified everything with Horatio today," she said honestly.

Grissom felt as if someone pulled the carpet from under his feet.

He looked sadly at her.

„Why, Sara?" it was just a whisper.

Sara had tears in her eyes. She would have liked to tell Grissom that she couldn't stay in Vegas because of him, but she couldn't! She was afraid of his reaction.

„I'm not happy in Vegas, anymore, Gil." Tears flooding down her face.

Gil Grissom approached her and wrapped his arms around her without saying a word he looked at her. He had tears in his eyes. He just lost a second time within a few weeks "his" Sara.

Sara sat down on the couch. She had to move away from his embrace before she would be hurt again.

„Sorry, Gil. I should have told you earlier, but I couldn't and didn't want to," she looked pained at him.

„Sara, please don't leave…" Now also Grissom's tears flooded.

„Grissom, I can't…" Sara cried she couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

„Shhh, Darling. It's okay." Grissom wrapped his arms again around her.

Sara leaned against him and than everything burst out of her, what had happened with Daniel Carter. How it was as he stabbed her. Everything bust out, the tears just flooded down her face. Grissom whipped the tears gently away. He hold Sara the whole night in his arms. Anytime she stopped crying and drifted off. And anytime late in the night as he hadn't anymore tears Grissom dozed off with Sara in his arms.

The next morning Sara woke up first. She laid with her head against his chest and he had put his arm around her holding her tight. She had to leave Grissom before he would wake up. She was uncomfortable with the fact that she had snuggled up to him. Sara broke the embrace without waking Grissom up.

Sara changed cloths and went jogging. She once again heard one of her favourite songs "One More Try". She thought about the last evening. It was beautiful to rest in his arms. Also it was nice to wake up with someone in who you can trust beside yourself.

Grissom woke up and wondered where Sara was. Than he found a piece of paper on which was written

_Good morning__, late riser. I am jogging! ___

_S._

He also changed cloths and set off to go jogging. He hoped that he would meet her. If not he just wrote down on the piece of paper:

So do I. ;-)

_G._

Grissom wasn't sure about the direction Sara had taken; but he was sure she would go jogging on the beach. He also thought about the last evening and was a bit sad that the forage still made Sara feel low. He contemplated what the reason was why she wasn't lucky anymore in Vegas. Grissom didn't think that it was because of him. But he didn't want that Sara leaves. After a while he saw her she jogged in his direction. But Sara didn't see Grissom, she was concentrated on her music. As she suddenly almost hit Grissom, she saw him.

„Good morning, Gil. Did you sleep well?" she asked smiling.

„Well the couch is a bit uncomfortable, but in other respects it was marvellous," Grissom grinned at her.

„And Sara, how did you sleep?" he now dug deeper.

„Well, despite the nightmares rather good, whereas I liked the moment I woke up best!" Now Sara grinned.

Grissom had a pretty puzzled expression on his face. One could see that it worked hard in his brain and he pondered. He looked quite confused.

„What do you have on your agenda for today," Sara interrupted Grissom's thoughts.

„Um, nothing special," he replied still a bit confused.

"Why?"

„Well, I thought that we could do some sightseeing before the pack drops in in a few days. Furthermore I have to do some shopping. For I know my boys the will dig into my fridge," she said laughing.

Her boys? About who talks Sara? Grissom looked even more puzzled than some minutes ago. Sara got a fit of laughter as she saw Grissom's face.

"With my boys I meant Nick and Greg," Sara snorted.

"Nick's favourite habit is, to raid the icebox."

"You know Nick quite well if you know which habits he has," said Grissom a bit grumpy.

Indeed he knew that the where friends for a long time but that Sara and Nick were so close friends caused Grissom's jealousy.

„Sure, what do you think how many times he stayed over when we went out for a drink after shift and he couldn't drive anymore." Sara said and wondered about Grissom's reaction.

Grissom reflected that he saw Sara and Nick often as they arrived together to shift. But this didn't seem unusual to him because they could have met in the perking place by accident, at least he thought it. Grissom didn't know what he should think about it, especially because Sara has told Nick on the Phone that she was fond of him.

"Grissom?" Sara interrupted his thoughts once again.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Sure we can do some sightseeing and shopping."

Grissom and Sara were glad to share the whole day.

Sara looked lost in thoughts to the sea.

"I would like to do some kind of sightseeing on a boat. Do you know what I mean, Grissom?"

"Do you mean that we go on board in Miami and explore the surrounding islands and fishing villages?"

„Yes, exactly! You hit the nail on the head. What do you think about it?"

„This is a quite weird idea but… okay. Why not?! We should continue our jogging tour otherwise we can forget our plans if we remain here," Grissom said grinning to Sara.

„Sure, sorry did I hold you up?" Sara asked sheepish.

„No, no I was in search of you respectively I hoped that I took the right direction."

Now Sara had to grin.

They jogged side by side for approximately half an hour. Thereby they had again and again some kind of race. Sara admired Grissom that he was so in form. She still couldn't run the way she could before. She became a bit sad. She was a bit puffed. Grissom realised it and saked.

"Everything's all right, Sara?"

„Yes, I'm just a bit puffed. I am just not back to my right form."

„Hey, I make you an offer. As long as I stay here, I go jogging with you. We will get you back to your form," he said seriously.

„You really would do it? Thank you, Griss."

Sara was glad about his proposal because she knew that Grissom was in good form and she needed someone who guided her to become fit.

„How long will you stay here?" she asked cautious.

„I think until the weekend," he said.

Sara became a bit sad. This meant he wouldn't stay until her birthday. She would have liked him being there.

„Grissom, I would like to go swimming. I have to do something to become fit." She said as they drew

nearer to the house.

"Okay Sara, I have to take a shower and to change cloths. Do we see us later?"

"Yes, we can have breakfast at the harbour and afterwards go on board of a ship. I get by you as you stay in direction of Miami I have to pass by anyway. Give me your address. I'll find it with the navigator in my car."

"Okay, I think 10 a.m. is a good time," said Grissom.

Sara had a look at her watch, now it was 8 a.m., and nodded.

Sara got undressed and went into the water to go swimming. Grissom shortly watched her walking than he left.

After swimming Sara took a shower. As she came out of the shower she saw the note from the morning and had to smile as she saw what Grissom wrote below.

A light blue top with a „Loves Miami" print on that had to be, combined with fitting black knee-breeches. She searched for her sneakers and her baseball cap. Underneath she wore, just to be on the safe side, a bikini. Sara had a look at her watch it was almost 9.45 a.m. She needed approximately 15 minutes to Grissom, she had to hurry up.

As Sara was on the way to Grissom she had to smirk. Just a few weeks ago she would never have expected Grissom to do some sightseeing with her. She had to laugh at the imagination if she would tell the others of the team. Their boss, Gil Grissom, on a sightseeing tour.


	12. Sightseeing

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

She had found Grissom's house quickly. As she arrived at the parking place Grissom already opened the driver's door. He grinned at her.

„It is about time, it's already 10 past 10 a.m."

Once again he looked brilliant; he wore grey shorts and a green T-Shirt. His Base-Cap was, as not expected another way, the black CSI Cap. Sara smirked. That was typically Grissom, the work always goes along.

„Um, yes, sorry. I'm a woman and had to get dressed-up first before I leave the house," Sara replied laughing.

Grissom also had to laugh now.

"Sara Sidle, you're also pretty even if you just got up," he said fondly.

"Thank you, was this a compliment? If yes, I have to take a note in my calendar, because you don't do this very often." she teased him laughing therewith Grissom didn't realise that she was confused.

„Okay, guy, get in. I am hungry and I need some caffeine, too."

„I need something completely different, but with caffeine and breakfast I'm satisfied," he grinned broadly.

The day moved on quickly. After they had a copious breakfast, they looked around with which ship they could take best.

The ship went approximately around Miami for three hours to canvass some sights and small islands.

Sara felt so good like she didn't feel for a long time. She had much fun with Grissom. She had never thought that they would have had so much fun.

As they headed for a small Island after lunch and ha an hour stopover they searched for a spot in the shadow and went swimming.

Grissom's heart jumped as Sara removed her cloths. She loosened her ponytail and gave Grissom a challenging look.

„Well! What's about a footrace into the water?" she said provoking.

„Um, actually I wanted to lay a bit down in the shadow and doze."

„Come on. Don't be a grinch!" Said Sara laughing.

„Walk inside the water I need a short break after lunch," he laughed.

„Okay how you like it but don't complain if…" Sara kept the rest private.

She removed her T-Shirt and ran to the sea. Grissom didn't trust his eyes. The Bikini she wore beneath caressed her tanned skin and her figure as the other Bikini did. The top was a neck holder. Sara bought it during a shopping tour last week. She thought she should wear something in colour at times, so she decided to buy it in dark red. It seemed that Sara took the right choice if she looked at Grissom and saw how he stared at her. She couldn't deny herself a grin. She swam a bit and let herself drift a bit,

As Grissom woke up Sara was still in the water. He had a glance at his watch she was for about half of an hour in the water. He contemplated if he should go into the water, too. Such a cooling surely wouldn't be bad.

Grissom swam to Sara, who didn't notice him. As he reached Sara he dived and pulled her on her feet under the surface of the water. Sara was scared. As she got up gasping for breath she looked right into the eyes of a grinning Grissom! He had so wonderful blue eyes, she thought. Her heart beat faster as she had a look on his lips. How would she have liked to kiss him right now. If it would feel so good as then in his office?

"Grissom, what are you doing?" she said still short of breath.

„I thought you could make use of a little cooling," he said laughing.

„Just you wait, I pay it back to you."

She tried to press Grissom beneath the surface of the water, but it didn't work.

„Sara, tell me what you are trying. You don't try to plunge me, do you?" Grissom teased her.

"Umpf, I do something wrong."

Grissom laughed

„Well, one can just do it, others not."

„Grissom you are mean and nasty."

At once Grissom grabbed her waist and pulled her with himself under the surface of water. She tried to get up again, after a little fight she had won and got up.

But she couldn't find Grissom.

She dived again, but nothing, no Grissom far and wide.

"Grissom?" shouted Sara, as she got up again.

She looked around. No Gil Grissom around. Where could he be? Panic crept inside of her.

Suddenly Grissom got up right behind her. She turned around quickly.

„Gil Grissom, you mean bastard. Why did you do this?" she still was frightened.

„You hadn't anxiety form e, Sara?"

He grinned at her and wrapped his arms around her.

„Griss, you're just crazy," she said in a throaty voice.

„Yes, I am crazy… crazy about you, Sara," he said hoarsely.

He pulled her even closer and approached her more and more. He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her passionate and tenderly. Sara didn't know what to do, she had longed for it. She kissed him as much passionate and tenderly as Grissom kissed her. She knew it was a mistake but it felt so good.

Grissom's emotions seemed to ride on a roller coaster. She felt so good, her figure was breath taking. He lost control he wanted more of her he wanted her for himself alone. She was his Sara Sidle.

As they loosened of each other Sara was unable to think straight, she was totally confused. But it felt so good. Grissom looked at her tenderly.

"Sara, I..."

„On no, Grissom. Don't say you're sorry, because I'm not sorry at all that I have kissed you."

„I didn't want to say I'm sorry, Sara, I enjoyed it, too. But we should return to the ship otherwise it leaves without us," he said laughing.

"Oh... Sure, the ship" she said confused.

They were just in time on board, right before the ship left.

On board Sara stood at the rail and looked lost in thoughts into the sea. Grissom approached her and wrapped his arms around her. "What do you thinking about, Sara?"

„I invite you for dinner at my house, I will cook!" Sara looked at Grissom through her sunglasses.

„You can cook?" he teased her.

„Yes, Gil I can cook. Try to imagine. What do you think how I feed on in Vegas? I don't starve for sure." she replied laughing. "Are you fine with vegetarian or do you insist on a steak?" now she ribbed him.

„No, by all means I eat vegetarian at times, Sara."

„Good, than we'll come of best if we go shopping now."

A tourist came along and wanted to take a photo of Grissom and Sara. She knew Dr. Gil Grissom from different lectures of entomology.

Grissom laughed, stepped behind Sara and hugged her tenderly!

The tourist was happy about the snapshot and Grissom gave her his e-mail address therewith she could send him the photo.

Sara disengaged from Grissom's hug. She was embarrassed.

"Did I unconditionally have to be on the photo, too?" she sounded a bit angry.

„Yes, I think it is a nice memory of you. I will pin the photo next weekend, when I'll have returned to Vegas, onto the notice board therewith nobody forgets you.

„Grissom, if you do this I will never speak again a word with you."

„Well, if you have left Vegas we will have less contact anyway. Hence it's not that worse," he laughed.

„Alas, keep quiet and let's do the shopping," she grinned again.

She was a bit sad because she became aware that those days will bet he last with Grissom. Afterwards they won't see each other for the next time.

As the ship berthed they went shopping.

„What do you want to cook this evening?" Grissom asked Sara curiously.

„Come and take pot luck," she said smiling.

Grissom thought of the kiss a little while ago, as he saw her smile...

**... TBC **

* * *

**Hopefully you like the 2 Chapters. Please push the button to review and write an review to my story! I'll be very glad about every reviews!**

* * *


End file.
